Mi vida, un par de melodias
by sshunz
Summary: Shaina tiene que arreglar sus sentimientos y más por lo que acaba de ver y vivir. Sabe que el caballero Milo siempre estará para ella
1. Capítulo 1: La de la mala suerte

**Capítulo 1: La de la mala suerte**

_**Nota:** Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! Las canciones son de Jesse y Joy yo solo quise hacer una historia con ellas y dedicársela a Aquila no asuka que le gustan la pareja Shaina x Milo_

Ese día estaba en el santuario, vagando por las escaleras, quería llegar a ver ya sanado a Seiya, el hombre que yo había intentado matar por esa absurda ley de las amazonas pero, esos ojos que con ayuda de la luz solar, parecían dos esferas rojizas que estaban cubiertas de amor...

_Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión_

_Cegando por completo mi razón_

_Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior_

_Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor_

_Probé de la manzana por amor_

Ya estaba a unos metros de el templo de Athena, por fin, después de llegar del inframundo, Athena lo salvó. Estaba tan emocionada, verlo caminar, reír, mirar otra vez, ver como ese cabello castaño se alborotaba cuando corría otra vez... Ese era mi sueño, por el renuncie a mis ganas de matarlo y... Simplemente amarlo

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte_

_Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Llegue a la puerta, estaba a punto de tocar pero unos gemidos me detuvieron.

- Oh Seiya, no pares...

Era Saori, su voz era inconfundible, yo había estado esperando volverlo a ver pero al parecer el ya olvido nuestro vínculo... Mi sacrificio por el. Como le salve la vida contra Aioria...

_Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol_

_Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no_

_Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo_

_Que soy la dueña de tu corazón_

_Pero alguien más está en tu habitación_

Salí corriendo de hay, era una escena terrible, en mi cabeza venían imágenes de lo que podían estar haciendo, de como... Terribles pensamientos. Di gracias que ningún caballero dorado me prestara especial atención. Intente pasar como si nada, no quería pasar por la casa de escorpio pero es inevitable, pase pero el caballero Milo no estaba, era un alivio en mi sufriendo.

Salí del santuario y corrí a mi habitación y llore como nunca creí que lloraría. Gracias que Marín no estaba porque si no me cuestionaría de todo y como iba a decirle "oí a tu alumno acostándose con Athena y el me gusta a mi" en mi mente esa explicación sonaba estúpida

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte_

_Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

¿Cómo es que Seiya pueda con esto? El era muy fuerte y no lo puedo olvidar... El era mi hombre, yo le salve la vida arriesgando la mía pero al parecer el olvido lo sucedido. No puedo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados, tengo que enfrentar las circunstancias y decirle a Seiya si ya se olvido de lo nuestro

_No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto_

_Siempre y cuando sea honesto_

_Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto_

_No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio_

_No soy la dueña de tu corazón_

_Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no_

Llegue, estoy apunto de abrir la puerta. La abro con decisión. La escena que encuentro es... Dolorosa. Seiya se esta abrochando los pantalones mientras Saori se acomoda su vestido

-¿Shaina? - Pregunto Seiya, viéndome con mucha sorpresa

Yo quede atónita, y creo que se notó, pero he venido por una razón, pero ahora parece absurda. ¿Cómo recuperar algo que jamás fue mio? Decido salir corriendo. ¿Cómo olvidó esa noche después de ir con Poseidón? Como entró a mi habitación y calló mis preguntas con sus besos, como la ropa, a la velocidad de la luz termino en el suelo, como en esa noche me entregue en cuerpo y alma a el y eso no le importo en lo absoluto, solo quería saciar su sed, quería sacar sus instintos animales.

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte_

_Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor por fin conteste_

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

¿Porque yo? Llego a mi cuarto y vuelvo a llorar, pero unos cabellos azules hacen que deje de llorar. Se asoma una cabeza, el caballero Milo sale al ser descubierto y simplemente me abraza con sus brazos masculinos, me siento segura, aliviada. Hizo que se me olvidara por completo que no tenia puesta mi mascara y con eso también esa estúpida norma

Nota: espero que en verdad les guste, este fic va a tener 2 canciones ya que he hecho otros con tan solo una pero pobre Shaina la verdad la admiro mucho y pues quise hacerle este pequeñito homenaje, ya sabe que sus comentarios me inspiran y espero ver que la agreguen a mis favoritos y besos y abrazos a todos los quiero lectores Atte: sshunz :)


	2. Capítulo 2: Llegaste tu

**Capítulo 2: Llegaste tu**

_**Nota:** Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! Las canciones son de Jesse y Joy yo solo quise hacer una historia con ellas y dedicársela a Aquila no asuka que le gustan la pareja Shaina x Milo_

Estaba aferrada a sus abrazos, no me quería soltar de ellos. Unas palabras de sus labios por fin salieron

-¿Por que lloras?

-Por un amor imposible...

Me arrepentí de decirle eso porque inmediatamente se alejo de mi, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Intente detenerlo pero fue totalmente inútil, el ya había partido de mi habitación.

_Hundida yo estaba, ahogada en soledad_

_Mi corazón lloraba de un vacío total_

He estado constantemente hablando con Milo a través de mensajes, pero hoy me citó en un café y estoy tan emocionada que termino de bañarme, me pongo una blusa negra y un jeans entubado con unas botas, me peino, me maquillo y me pinto los labios y salgo, se que algo me falta pero ignoro ese sentimiento

_Todo lo intenté_

_por donde quiera te busqué_

_Eres tú mi necesidad_

Llego y con la mirada lo localizo, ahí estaba, se ve mejor sin todo ese metal sobre su cuerpo, esa camisa azul hace que resalten sus ojos y ese pantalón de vestir negro crea un grandioso contraste. El tan arreglado y yo en estas fachas.

_Triste y desolada ya no pude soportar_

_Mas desesperada era imposible de estar_

_Todo lo intente por donde quiera te busqué_

_Eres tú mi necesidad_

_Alce mi rostro y..._

El me ve y de inmediato se levanta y me da asiento, el no suele ser amable con nadie, normalmente es muy bromista y en ocasiones muy pesado y pesimista con los caballeros a excepción de Camus. Pero yo igual cambio dramáticamente cuando el esta cerca, cambio de ser una bruja que es estricta con sus alumnos a ser una persona amable y tierna, solo el provoca que yo cambie así de actitud

_Llegaste tú y todo cambio_

_Llegaste tú la esperanza triunfó_

_Llegaste tú volví a nacer_

Yo pedí un café americano y el un capuchino. Le conté todo a cerca de mi vida, todo. Sentí como si alguien me quitara una piedra de encima. El hizo lo mismo y me dijo que gracias a mi fue como volver empezar de 0 y me tomo las manos y las enredo entre las suyas...

_Por tanto tiempo quise_

_encontrar la solución_

_a ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior_

_Todo lo intente por donde quiera te busqué_

_Eres tú mi necesidad_

_Alce mi rostro y..._

De pronto lo supe, Milo a llegado a superar al idi... De Seiya que rompió mi corazón, pero Milo era diferente, el me escuchaba y sobre todo el correspondía a mi amor.

Sus manos en mi rostro interrumpieron mis pensamientos... ¡Eso es lo que olvide! ¡mi mascara! Pero sus manos hacen que se me olvide todo, el lentamente se acerca a mi y yo a el, escucho sus latidos acelerados y su respiración agitada, me doy cuenta que estoy igual pero llena de nervios, y de repente...

_Llegaste tú y todo cambio_

Me besó. Fue el mejor beso en la vida... Sentí que... No puedo describir la sensación solo se que ese beso estaba lleno de amor y pasión y se que el siente lo mismo.

_Llegaste tú la esperanza triunfó_

Voy camino hacia el altar, mi vestido blanco arrastra por toda la alfombra, observo los floreros blancos con rosas rojas, y detrás de los floreros veo a mis compañeros de plata y mis aprendices y uno que otro dorado. Estoy frente a el, sus ojos hacen que ignore por completo al padre, me pierdo en el brillo de sus ojos turquesa. Unas palabras me distraen de mi imaginación

-Shaina, ¿Aceptas a Milo como tu legitimo esposo, en la salud y enfermedad, en riqueza y la pobreza?

-Si, acepto - dije y de repente las palabras que dijo el padre al parecer daba por concluida mi boda, Milo me besó y yo sentí que...

_Llegaste tú volví a nacer_

Volví a nacer para ser mejor persona. Por que yo lo amo...

_**Nota:** espero que les guste, a mi en lo personal me gusta escribir con canciones porque cada vez que la escuchas te acuerdas de la historia. Pues pero sus comentarios a cerca de mi historia, y espero que sea de su agrado y si no díganmelo:)_


	3. Capítulo 3: Te deje

**Capítulo 3: Te deje**

_**Nota**__: Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! Esta canción es de Playa Limbo. Este capítulo hará sufrir a Seiya por zorro! Ariscereth este capítulo, que inicialmente pensaba hacer 2 por ti quise hacer 3 espero que les agrade y no quiero que crean que es algo contra Seiya._

-¡Ya Seiya deja de llamarme!

- Vamos Shaina, yo sé que aun sientes algo por mi

Cuelgo el teléfono. Desde que me case con Milo ya han pasado 5 años y Seiya sigue insistiendo que lo perdone.

Veo como Milo llega, salió a pasear con nuestra hija, Aimi, abren la puerta. Yo podría jurar que son idénticos, salvo que ella tiene mis ojos.

- Mami, ¿porque mi pelo es azul y el tuyo verde?

-Porque tu papá lo tiene azul y mi mamá lo tenía verde.

_Te destruí_

_No me quedo ni un pedazo de ti_

_En la memoria y yo_

_Descubrí que fue tan fácil_

_Sacarte de mí_

_Era indispensable_

_Y yo no me arrepiento_

_No me importa verte más._

Tocan la puerta, me a cerco y la abro sin fijarme, pues estamos en un pueblo muy lejano, casi desierto.

¡Seiya! ¿Qué está loco? Porque me sigue molestando, bueno todo empezó hace un año cuando Saori decidió casarse con Julián. Desde entonces el no deja de llamarme, mandarme mensajes o emails.

_Te deje tirado por ahí_

_Pidiendo por favor_

_Que nunca más regreses_

_Donde estés nunca me acordare_

_Todo lo que pase_

_Tú ya no me mereces_

_Y no te quiero salvar_

_Y no te quiero_

- Vete de aquí por favor, si Milo te ve...

Unos brazos me tomaron de los hombros y se escuchó la voz masculina de mi esposo

-¿Qué quieres Pegaso?

- Voy a huir con Shaina, ella me llamó

¿¡Pero qué demonios dijo!? Milo está muy enojado y con suma razón, aparte de que viene a insistirme dice que soy yo la de la idea, cada día doy gracias que me decepciono porque si no... Uff que sería de mí

_Ya decidí_

_Condenarte a verme feliz_

_Junto a otro amor_

_Te medí tus no estas a la altura de mí_

_Eres tan desechable_

_Y yo no me arrepiento_

_No me importa mal_

- Jajaja ¿Yo? Seiya yo soy una amazona de plata y no me planeo volver a sufrir por alguien tan irrelevante como tú, uno de bronce, y Saori pensaba lo mismo por eso te dejo

- Oye ni Shaina, tampoco, ella me dejo para cuidar a Poseidón más de cerca y no permitir que vuelva a causar el mal, o bueno, eso me dijo

_Te deje tirado por ahí_

_Pidiendo por favor_

_Que nunca más regreses_

_Donde estés nunca me acordare_

_Todo lo que pase_

_Tú ya no me mereces_

_Y no te quiero salvar_

_Y no te quiero_

-Vamos Shaina, entra a la casa, yo arreglo esto con él. No te confíes Pegaso, tal vez seas capaz de derrotar hasta los dioses pero no te has enfrentado a Milo de Escorpio...

_Destinado al olvido _

_Lejos de hacer lo que esperas de una mujer_

- Vamos, Shaina yo sé que amas

No sé si sentir lastima o coraje por él, parece que todavía no se ha enterado que tengo a mi hija.

La llamo para que la vea y se resigne de una vez por todas pero no resultó como esperaba

- Con que es ella la que te detiene... No importa todos fuimos huérfanos de madre y si quieres la puedes visitar cada fin de... Año

- Ya deja de decir estupideces – dijo Milo enojado, pues Seiya estaba diciendo puras incoherencias, cosas sin sentido

_Te deje tirado por ahí_

_Pidiendo por favor_

_Que nunca más regreses_

_Donde estés nunca me acordare_

_Todo lo que pase_

_Tú ya no me mereces_

_Y no te quiero salvar_

_Y no te quiero_

Que vueltas da la vida, pensar que un día fui yo quien le rogaba a el que nunca me dejara, que estuviera para mi, pero bien dicen, los cambios siempre son para bien ¿o no?

_Y no te quiero salvar…._

_Y no te quiero yo…_

No puede evitar sentir mucha satisfacción al verlo tan insistente y ver que si me quiso pero ya lo supere y el debería hacer lo mismo pero... No se lo dire, será una pequeña venganza por todos los malos ratos que pase por su culpa

_Y no ye quiero salvar_

_Y no te quiero…._

Por fin Seiya vio como estaba tan decidida que mejor se dio por vencido.

Desde aquel día ya no me busca, corren rumores que se casó con Miho, otros dicen que vive con Seika y su familia de ella, pero a decir verdad no me interesa, porque mi felicidad se encuentras aquí, en mi familia.

_**Notas:**__ :3 espero que les agrade leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo espero muy ansiosa sus comentarios de aprobación o de desagrado y perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía pero estoy escribiendo en un cel y no me agrada su autocorrector._


End file.
